This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The incidence of obesity in the USA and in the world has reached epidemic proportions and continue to rise. The increased morbidity and mortality associated with obesity places a sense of urgency to understand the processes that have contributed to this epidemic. The benefits from this study are knowledge of the changes in brain function in obese subjects and the consequences of these changes on their feeding behaviors when the stomach is distended. The results will help us to better understand the mechanisms of implantable gastric stimulation (IGS), since part of its mechanism is generating electric signals to induce the expansion of the end of the organ (fundus) which leads to decreased food intake and reduced body weight.